


Colourland Series 2: Bird's Isle

by WillemVanHerk



Series: Colourland [5]
Category: Colourland
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Battle, Books, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fights, Male Protagonist, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Villains, Violence, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: Crayon and his friends are invited on a vacation but it is not what it seems at all.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Colourland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066787





	Colourland Series 2: Bird's Isle

This is the Bird's Isle series.

Chapter 1

The Vacation

The group arrived in Bird's Isle, they got their belongings and they met one of the advisors.

" My name is Curtis " said the advisor.

" Hello, Curtis " they all said.

" I am glad to see that you are here, we have two limousines ready " said Curtis.

" We will drive to the castle right now " 

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler will ride in this one here " said Curtis. " Challenger and QuackQ will travel in the other one.

They got into the seperate limousines. Curtis drove the one that Crayon and his friends got into while another driver drove Challenger and QuackQ.

" This is awesome " said Jack.

" You will enjoy what the king has planned " said the driver.

" The castle must be amazing " said Bryant.

" King Bobby has a giant castle " said the driver.

" Sounds great to me " said Amanda.

" You will meet with Royalnews in the morning " said the driver.

" Royalnews ? asked Challenger. " The king has his own news ?

" They are the main news station in Bird's Isle " said the driver. " They cover a lot of stories in Bird's Isle "

" We will represent QuackQ in a great way " said Bryant.

" Good, that is what Damian is looking for " said the driver.

" King Bobby must trust in Damian a lot " said Bryant. 

" He does, that is what Royalnews is about " said the driver.

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends were talking with Curtis.

" Crayon, the king is very proud of you " said Curtis.

" King Bobby knows about the Bear ? " asked Crayon. 

" He knows of what you did to protect Colourland against them " said Curtis. " Bird's Isle and Colourland are allies but you probably know about that "

" Allies ? " asked Colouruke. " Are they against Numeria or other countries ?

" Well QuackQ oppose Numerians a lot, King Bobby knows about it " said Curtis. " Royalnews is the main news station here "

" Royalnews ? asked Colourea. " The king has his own news ?

" He has his own news, many kings do " said Curtis. " Damian trusts in the king, so that is why "

" Never heard of kings doing that " said Artby.

" Royalnews is great, you will enjoy watching it " said Curtis. " You will meet Royalnews soon enough, just like QuackQ and Challenger "

The limousines arrived at the castle. They were met by several people working for the king who then brought them inside the castle.

They were checked into this part of the castle with beds that were very nice.

They all went to bed and slept.

They got up and were served a special breakfast. They enjoyed the breakfast where they were introduced to the advisors: Curtis, Diana, Blackburnian, Lord Grackle, Salvador, Paula, Draco, Rourke and Queen Starling. 

" Warbler, long time no see " said Blackburnian.

" Glad to see you " said Warbler.

" I'm glad to see you brought your friends here " said Blackburnian.

" The King should arrive here any minute now " said Queen Starling.

The King arrived and introduced himself.

" I am King Bobby " said King Bobby. " Crayon and his friends have shown tremendous bravery and they kept Colourland safe "

" It is great to see " said Queen Starling.

" Proud of my brother " said Blackburnian.

" I see that Warbler has been in good hands " said Paula.

" It is great to see " said Lord Grackle.

" We also have to remember Challenger " said Draco.

" He has led them tremendously well " said Rourke.

" Yes, he sure has " said Diana.

" We should talk about the relationship that Crayon has with Colourea " said Amanda.

" It is truly Colourlandish " said Jack. " There are many great couples in Bird's Isle as well are there not ? 

" Well yes " said Diana. " Queen Starling and King Bobby is one example "

" Me and Diana " said Blackburnian.

" No Numerians " said Jack.

" Well that is true " said King Bobby. " The thing is that we are not likely to invade Numeria right now

" Right now ? " asked Colouruke.

" Colouruke, you must understand " said King Bobby. " Colourland and Bird's Isle are allies, Curtis told you about it "

" It's nothing personal but you have to understand why Bird's Isle will side with Colourland " said Queen Starling.

" Colouruke knows, I think he feels that he might been seen as racist " said Bryant.

" Racist ? asked King Bobby.

" King Bobby, have you had this problem before ? " asked Jack.

" No, I have not " said King Bobby. " Plus I am the king, so we should be fine here "

" King Bobby is not racist, we cannot let this type of thing tear us apart " said Curtis.

" Anyways, we encourage you to all train your abilities " said Queen Starling.

After all of that, the five fighters were talking outside.

" They want to invade Numeria ? asked Colouruke.

" I wonder if they want us to fight " said Crayon.

" I am hoping not " said Colourea.

" QuackQ want the invasion sooner " said Warbler.

" Not surprising, knowing them " said Artby. " We should meet the bakers here, I cannot wait to see them "

" Well we could have some bread " said Colourea.

" I am curious if the bakers here could make us heroic in other ways " said Artby. 

The five of them went to this bakery and ate some good bread. Artby thanked the bakers and he was glad to see bakeries outside of Colourland.

The five of them went somewhere to train. Crayon then used his Air Implosion against Warbler's Sky Implosion. While that was happening Colourea and Artby used their Light Implosions. Colouruke used the Quintuple Sea Strike. They kept practicing these techniques. After that, they were using their Blast moves. Crayon used his Ultimate Wind Blast against Warbler's Ultimate Sky Blast. Colourea and Artby used their Ultimate Light Blasts while Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Blast. These attacks were hitting with a tiny bit more power than last time. They then headed off to meet with Challenger.

" Challenger, we have been training " said Crayon.

" Good to see " said Challenger.

" Bird's Isle might invade Numeria " said Colourea.

" I hope that King Bobby will not use you five to fight " said Challenger.

" I hope so, too " said Colouruke. " He seemed pretty certain "

" For the time being we should make sure to see what they are up to now " said Warbler. " My brother Blackburnian is an advisor of King Bobby, so he may know "

" We should also introduce you to Dove and Grackle "

" Grackle ? " asked Artby. " Isn't he one of the advisors "

" No, this is a different guy " said Warbler. " That is Lord Grackle "

" Let's meet them " said Colouruke.

The six of them headed to meet them.

" Glad to see you two " said Warbler. " Challenger, Crayon, Colouruke, Colourea and Artby this is Grackle and Dove "

" Hello " they said.

" So Warbler, what happened in Colourland " said Grackle.

" Well we fought this group called the Bear and met this news organization called QuackQ " said Warbler.

" QuackQ ? " asked Dove. " I'm glad that the Bear were defeated "

" We ate so much bread " said Artby. " The bakers have helped us a lot "

" Bakers, what type of help Artby ? " asked Grackle.

" Bakers have helped us fight better and have kept us heroic " said Artby. " Grackle, have you noticed anything like that ? 

" Nothing like that " said Grackle. " So this QuackQ group you mentioned, what are they about ?

" They want the king to invade Numeria right now, the king wants to see if invading Numeria is worth it "

" It isn't " said Crayon. " I get that QuackQ are happy that I am not dating a Numerian but there are drugs everywhere "

" I don't think that invading Numeria is good " said Dove.

" We will have to see if King Bobby will change his mind or not, it is up to him " said Grackle.

" I hope he does but QuackQ probably won't want that " said Warbler.

Meanwhile QuackQ were talking with Curtis.

" Curtis, you want Bird's Isle to invade Numeria don't you ? " asked Jack.

" Well we have to set up a plan to do that " said Curtis. " Plus I don't think Colouruke is completely on board with that "

" Colouruke is afraid of being called a racist, we need him to feel more comfortable here " said Bryant. 

" It is up to the King and the Queen though " said Curtis. " That is what will decide that "

" The thing is that Crayon and his friends have a lot of skill and that is why that we want them to fight " said Amanda.

" We must convince the King and Queen " said Curtis. " Right now, I am the advisor that wants to invade the most "

" I am glad to see that " said Jack. " War with Numeria will do wonders for Bird's Isle and Colourland

" So Colourland will fight as well ? asked Curtis.

" I hope so, we will have to get Challenger on board " said Bryant.

" Colourland and Bird's Isle are great allies " said Curtis.

Crayon, Challenger, Colouruke, Colourea, Artby, Dove, Grackle and Warbler headed outside and saw Blackburnian.

" Warbler, there is something you must know my brother " said Blackburnian.

" What is that ? asked Warbler.

" You are all needed in the castle " said Blackburnian. " Curtis wants an invasion "

" But why ? " asked Colouruke.

" I'm not sure, but he told me " said Blackburnian. I will join your group and we will fight together "

" Fight together ? said Crayon.

" If the invasion happens " said Blackburnian. " The advisors must all discuss it, we will decide if Numeria is invaded or not

" I'm not sure about this " said Challenger.

" Make sure to not mention that to Curtis " said Blackburnian. " I don't think he would take it well since he wants the invasion.

They headed to the castle, where QuackQ and the advisors were there. Blackburnian met up with Diana, his girlfriend and he gave her a kiss.

Now the advisors have something very important to discuss. The rest of you must enjoy yourself outside that room.

" Well we must discuss the invasion of Numeria " said King Bobby.

" We must find out how many of us want to invade " said Queen Starling.

" I want an invasion " said Curtis. " I think it would help Bird's Isle "

" Curtis is right " said Lord Grackle. " We could have even better resources "

" That is true " said King Bobby. " We must have a good strategy "

" We should encourage our fighters to train more while we create the strategy " said Queen Starling.

" So how many of you want to invade Numeria ? " asked King Bobby. " As you know QuackQ wants an invasion also and they were the first to want one 

" So how much to all of you want to invade Numeria ? asked Queen Starling. " You will all just like me give a number out of ten to show us.

The numbers were:

Curtis, Queen Starling 10

Other advisors 9

" So it appears that Curtis wants the invasion a bit more , but we all appear to want it " said King Bobby. " The training will be extremely intense, war is something that is very serious "

" Our abilities are very elite " said Curtis. " If they get even better it will be simple "

" QuackQ will be thrilled " said Rourke. " It is what Bird's Isle needs "

" The resources are said to be good there " said Lord Grackle. " QuackQ may be anti Numerian but they must understand what the resources can do for us "

" They will make Bird's Isle so great " said Paula.

" King Bobby, we will not let you down " said Salvador.

" Good " said King Bobby. 

" Blackburnian, tell them the news " said King Bobby. 

" I will " said Blackburnian.

" We are dismissed " said King Bobby.

They left to their seperate areas in the castle. Crayon and his friends then saw Blackburnian and he discussed the meeting.

" We have made the decision, there will be an invasion of Numeria " said Blackburnian. " It was a decision that was agreed by all the advisors "

" Invading Numeria is not something I'm sure about " said Dove.

" Lord Grackle said he wants more resources here so he wants it " said Blackburnian. " Curtis and the Queen wanted it the most "

" Who wanted it the least ? " asked Crayon.

" Everyone else wanted it the same " said Blackburnian. " We have to fight it is the decision that is made "

" We can refuse " said Colouruke.

" You cannot tell them that " said Blackburnian. " The King and Queen both want it "

" Maybe the King is not right " said Challenger.

" Warbler, my brother I know that you will fight " said Blackburnian. " I know of how capable you are "

" I have gotten stronger, but I am not sure about this " said Warbler.

" Warbler, you are so talented " said Blackburnian.

" You are right on that " said Colourea. " The thing is though, is this a war that is worth it ?

" King Bobby will probably tell us the date soon " said Blackburnian. " You must keep your views secret around the other advisors "

QuackQ learned about the King's decision.

" I have waiting for this " said Jack.

" King Bobby is a great man " said Bryant.

" Also Queen Starling " said Amanda. " They have shown themselves to be great "

" Numeria will be crushed " said Jack. " Crayon and his friends will likely be fighting

" I hope so, we will see " said Bryant. " Crayon will show how heroic he is again just like usual "

" King Bobby will be very proud " said Amanda.

Everyone went to bed, Blackburnian kissed Diana. Crayon was kissing Colourea.

Everyone then got up, and they were served breakfast.

Crayon and his friends were approached by Curtis.

" So did Blackburnian tell you about what the king decided ? " asked Curtis.

" He did " said Crayon.

" Good, I am glad to see " said Curtis. " Lord Grackle says he wants to expand the resources of Bird's Isle

" What does he have in mind ? " asked Colourea.

" He will see what the Numerians have and he will take it " said Curtis.

" I see " said Colouruke. " Do you know what time the training will start ?

" King Bobby has it planned out " said Curtis. " He will tell the advisors who will tell you "

" For the time being just enjoy yourselves, the training will be very intense "

Curtis left. Crayon and his friends enjoyed their breakfast.

Chapter 2

The Training

Crayon and his friends went outside and were talking.

" We are going to have to figure out something " said Crayon.

" I don't want to fight " said Colouruke.

" This shit has gone far but if all the advisors were to fight us at once it would be tough " said Colourea.

" I think we should complete the training but not go to war " said Dove.

" That seems like the best idea for now " said Artby.

" It does " said Grackle.

Meanwhile King Bobby was talking with Blackburnian and Queen Starling.

" The training will start tomorrow " said King Bobby.

" So what training do you have in mind ? " asked Blackburnian.

" We need them to use their Bomb techniques " said King Bobby. " If used properly, they can blow up a lot of Numerians "

" That is something very useful " said Queen Starling. " War is something that must be taken seriously, so we cannot have people sent in if they are not ready for it " said King Bobby.

" I will let them know " said Blackburnian. " Curtis talked with them this morning and they seemed up to it according to him "

" They must be " said King Bobby. " I will meet with Challenger as a meeting of the two leaders later on "

Time passed and then King Bobby met with Challenger.

" Challenger, do you have people in Colourland ready to fight " said King Bobby.

" We will see the situation " said Challenger.

" Colourlandish people will unite with us in this war against Numeria " said King Bobby. " Crayon will love this opportunity to be a hero again "

" Well Crayon has shown tremendous ability " said Challenger.

" Colourea finds him heroic now, could you imagine how heroic she will find him after this " said King Bobby. 

" Colourea does love Crayon a lot, but I'm not sure it is the fighting " said Challenger.

" Well it is another reason for Crayon to fight, he loves Colourea " said King Bobby. " He will be a hero like he was against the Bear "

" Anyways, let me know about Colourlandish people willing to fight "

" I will do so " said Challenger.

Crayon and his friends went to a bakery when this happened, Artby had thanked more bakers.

" You bakers are so brave, I never forget any baker " said Artby.

" So brave ? " asked the baker.

" Bakers cannot be forgotten, baking bread is something that can never be forgotten " said Artby. " Flour has made me a better person "

" Uh, thanks " said the baker.

" Bakers are always welcome " said Artby. 

" Thanks " said the baker. 

They left the bakery and enjoyed their bread.

After that, they headed back to the castle where King Bobby was talking to them.

" Blackburnian will lead the Bomb style training " said King Bobby.

" Looking forward to it " said Colouruke.

" He will not take it easy on any of you " said King Bobby. " Not even his brother, Warbler "

" I would expect that, will be great " said Crayon.

" Good " said King Bobby.

Curtis entered the room.

" Since that Blackin was defeated this shouldn't be too difficult, I'm not sure about Grackle and Dove " said Curtis.

" We will give it our all " said Dove.

" Blackburnian is one of the strongest Wind warriors out there " said Curtis. " Warbler, you will enjoy getting to learn from a family member "

" That is true " said Warbler.

" Anyways you will need a good sleep for tomorrow " said Curtis.

Crayon and his friends headed up to their rooms and they were talking.

" I am hoping that we learn more about this war " said Crayon.

" Exactly " said Colouruke.

" I talked with King Bobby " said Challenger. " He wants people from Colourland to fight "

" Would Colourlandish people do that ? " asked Colourea.

" I have no idea " said Challenger.

" This has gotten pretty fucked up but we must continue to learn more about the war " said Grackle.

" King Bobby also says Colourea finds Crayon heroic when he fights and says that is a part of the reason for fighting " said Challenger.

" I am in love with Crayon but him fighting in the war is not the reason for it " said Colourea.

" Perhaps King Bobby believes that it will make Crayon want to fight more " said Challenger.

" Knowing him, he would try that " said Crayon.

" My brother's training will be something " said Warbler.

" We need to keep training hard and finding out more about this war " said Artby. " Also we need to keep eating bread, you never know what asskickings we need to give "

Crayon kissed Colourea and all of them went to bed.

They ate their breakfast and Blackburnian went outside for training.

" Today is the first day of training " said Blackburnian. " We will be using our Bomb techniques today "

" Bomb techniques are very useful, especially when used in an area where there will be a lot of enemies

" You can defeat a lot of people that way which is exactly what we need " 

" First we need to see your basic Bomb techniques.

Crayon, Warbler, Dove and Grackle used their Wind Bomb while Challenger, Artby and Colourea used their Light Bomb while Colouruke used his Sea Bomb. The bombs all hit.

" So far Warbler and Challenger appear to be the strongest so far in their respective elemental bombs " said Blackburnian. 

" Such power by Challenger " said Crayon.

" He's not the leader of Colourland for nothing " said Colouruke.

" Challenger has shown tremendous power " said Blackburnian. " Now we need to see your Super Bombs.

" They all used their Super Bombs and they all hit.

" Very good " said Blackburnian. " Warbler has gotten way stronger since he was last here for sure "

" It appears that we have very similar results to last time, the invasion should not be difficult at all "

" Now the Ultimate Bombs, if you can use them "

All of them used their Ultimate Bombs, the power was insane.

" It appears that Challenger is the strongest here significantly " said Blackburnian. " That being said Crayon, Warbler and Colourea looked to be quite strong "

" The rest of you did well, but just not quite on the level of the four "

" Anyways, I am glad to see these Bomb techniques hit with such power "

" Keep using these bomb techniques and get them more powerful, these explosions will be amazing in battle "

Blackburnian left and they were greeted by QuackQ.

" We are glad to see that you all are completing the training " said Jack.

" We need to be stronger " said Warbler.

" Your brother Blackburnian is a great man, he knows that these Numerians are a problem " said Bryant.

" That is why Crayon chose Colourea, he knows the threat " said Amanda.

" The threat ? " asked Crayon.

" Yes, are you aware that Numerians want to steal Crayon away from Colourea " said Jack.

" No, I have never heard about that " said Colourea.

" It is very dangerous, King Bobby understands of what could happen " said Bryant.

" King Bobby is a great king, he wants to protect Crayon " said Amanda.

" Protect him ? " asked Colouruke.

" That is why the advisors decided this, some of them want resources to strengthen Bird's Isle " said Bryant.

" What type of resources do they want ? " asked Challenger.

" Whatever they can find, if there is any gold or very valuable materials they will use it " said Jack.

" King Bobby will tell you about the training for tomorrow later today, keep enjoying Bird's Isle " said Amanda. " Remember that you are fighting against Numerians and fighting to protect Colourea from being taken away "

QuackQ left and headed for the castle.

" Why would Numerians want to take away Colourea ? " asked Crayon.

" QuackQ believe that so it is more likely that we will fight in the war " said Warbler.

" I don't want to fight " said Colouruke. " But this training has made us stronger "

" Let's just keep finding more about the advisors and keep training " said Challenger.

" Sounds good to me " said Grackle.

We should see some different bakeries " said Artby.

They went to this different bakery, Artby thanked the bakers for the flour they used.

" The flour you have used in the bread, I will thank the flour and the baker who used it said Artby.

" Thanks " said the baker.

" You are welcome " said Artby. " We must always thank bakers for what they do for fighting "

" Fighting ? " asked the baker.

" The flour awakens us and it inspires our punching " said Artby. " I am so grateful for bakeries and the bakers "

" Punching ? " asked Grackle.

" Yes, the flour helps us give great punches, makes the bread taste great and so many other things " said Artby. " Anyways it was great seeing bakers like you "

They got their bread and left.

After that, King Bobby was talking with some advisors.

" Rourke, the training for them tomorrow will be those blast attacks " said King Bobby.

" They need to get them stronger " said Rourke. " I will be glad to do that "

" Good " said King Bobby.

" They will be unstoppable " said Draco. " It will be a good war for Bird's Isle "

" It sure will " said Salvador. " QuackQ has said that Numerians want Crayon for themselves.

" I'm not sure if that is true, but we must encourage people to protect Colourea from Numerians " said King Bobby.

" Crayon will be able to do that " said Salvador. " Crayon loves Colourea "

" He does and he will protect her in the war " said King Bobby.

" I will discuss the need to protect Colourea when the training happens " said Rourke.

" Good, you are all dismissed " said King Bobby.

Meanwhile Diana and Blackburnian were talking.

" Blackburnian, I am glad you led them through the training " said Diana.

" Thanks Diana " said Blackburnian "

" I keep hearing what those Numerians want to do to Colourea " said Diana. " Why ? "

" I have no fucking idea " said Blackburnian. " Anyways, Rourke will tell them about protecting Colourea "

Diana started kissing Blackburnian pretty passionately for a bit.

They ate their supper and went to bed later.

In the morning, they got up and everyone started to talk.

" Good morning " said King Bobby. " As you know, Crayon and his friends will be doing the Blast training with Rourke today "

" They will do great, we need more of this " said Draco.

" Numerians will shake in fear " said Salvador.

" Numerians are no match for Crayon, he is just too much of a hero " said Jack.

" QuackQ loves Crayon, he and his friends will stop these Numerians " said Bryant.

" The resources will be great " said Lord Grackle. " Bird's Isle will be a better place because of it "

" It sure will " said Queen Starling. " When we are united we are unstoppable, but when we are not it is no guarantee "

" Rourke will also discuss about protecting Colourea " said King Bobby.

" I heard about what the Numerians want to do " said Paula.

" Yes " said King Bobby.

Breakfast arrived and they enjoyed eating it.

Chapter 3

The Training, Part II

After they ate their breakfast, Rourke went with them to head to where the training would happen.

" First, before we begin there is something very serious that needs to be discussed " said Rourke.

" Numerians want to take Colourea away from Crayon, we have ordered people to be careful "

" King Bobby knows about this threat and when during the war, Numerians will try to take Colourea away so keep an eye for that

" Numerians want Crayon to be with a Numerian instead is what I have heard "

" There's something I don't understand " said Warbler. " Why do Numerians want to harm Colourea so much ?

" Good question " said Rourke. " QuackQ and King Bobby have said that Numerians want people to be with a Numerian instead "

" We have urged people to protect Colourea and QuackQ have encouraged Colourea to not be around Numerians "

" QuackQ are very anti Numerian " said Colouruke. " I know that King Bobby wants war but I don't see why Numerians are so demanding in who people are dating "

" I'm not sure either but we need to train and the war is happening " said Rourke. " QuackQ oppose Numerians a lot, but this is about more than that "

" Now, let's start training "

" Use your basic blast techniques "

Crayon, Challenger, Artby and Colourea used their Light Blast while Warbler, Grackle and Dove used their Wind Blast and Colouruke used his Sea Blast.

" Very impressive, it seems that Challenger and Crayon had the strongest ones " said Rourke. " Now let us see your Super Blasts "

" Challenger, Artby and Colourea used their Super Light Blast while Crayon, Warbler, Grackle and Dove used their Super Wind Blast and Colouruke used his Super Sea Blast.

" Good attacks here, it seems like Challenger and Colourea were the two strongest " said Rourke. " Now if you can use the Ultimate Blasts, I would like to see it "

Crayon, Artby, Challenger and Colourea used their Ultimate Light Blasts while Warbler, Grackle and Dove used their Ultimate Wind Blasts and Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Blast. The attacks hit with amazing power.

" Wow, very impressive " said Rourke. " Challenger was the strongest but all of you have gotten so strong "

" Now the implosion is next " 

" Implosions are insanely powerful "

Crayon, Artby, Challenger and Colourea used their Light Implosions while Warbler, Grackle and Dove used their Wind Implosions and Colouruke used his Sea Implosion. The attacks were insanely powerful.

" Brilliant " said Rourke. " It appears that all of you have been training a lot "

" It is said there are stronger Implosions "

" Stronger ones ? asked Warbler.

" Wind users should be able to learn the Bird Implosion " said Rourke. " The king knows how to use it and also the queen "

" There is also the Sky Implosion which is stronger than the Wind Implosion "

" I wonder if other elements have those ? " asked Colouruke.

" There are " said Rourke. " Several kings know how to use them " Shadow and Light are stronger than the Wind and Sea ones but weaker than Sky and Bird "

" Thanks Rourke " said Artby. " I would love to be able to use those attacks "

" It takes time, Artby " said Rourke. " You will get there "

" Remember to protect Colourea from Numerians, Numerians are no joke "

" My good buddy Draco will lead the Strike technique training tomorrow so see you all later "

Crayon and his friends were talking after Rourke left.

" They all seem to believe that Numerians will split me and Crayon apart " said Colourea.

" Do Numerians even want Colourea that much ? " asked Artby.

" I have no idea, but I think they want us to hate Numerians just like QuackQ " said Colouruke.

" That sounds about right, these advisors want war " said Crayon.

" I am not surprised " said Dove.

" Anyways we need to be ready for tomorrow's training " said Challenger.

Meanwhile King Bobby was talking with Queen Starling.

" Challenger needs to send the Colourlandish people in " said King Bobby.

" It will help our chances, plus Colourlandish people will get to fight with Crayon " said Queen Starling.

" They will be honoured to see him fight " said King Bobby.

" Crayon will be a hero again, Colourea will be even happier " said Queen Starling.

" Colourea feels so safe with a hero like Crayon " said King Bobby.

" Colourlandish people will see how Crayon has made Colourea so happy and the bravery that his friends have shown " said Queen Starling. " They will want to aid us in the war "

" It is up to them and Challenger right now " said King Bobby.

" It will be a war that is good for Bird's Isle " said Queen Starling.

" It sure will be " said King Bobby.

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends ran into Blackburnian and Diana.

" Glad to see you all get stronger " said Blackburnian.

" We have been training hard " said Colouruke.

" The bakers have helped us " said Artby.

" Bakers ? asked Diana.

" Artby says the bakers have helped him fight and made him a better person " said Warbler.

" Better person ? asked Blackburnian. " I have never heard of any shit like that "

" Bakers can do it, before the bakeries I was an okay person but now I am a good person " said Artby.

" Well I really don't know about that but I'm glad that you are a good person " said Blackburnian. " I am really proud of Warbler my younger brother "

" Warbler has gotten stronger, I am proud of him " said Diana.

" It would be great if King Bobby lets us fight together in the war " said Blackburnian. " He's a great king but it would be great "

" King Bobby knows what is great for Bird's Isle, he is looking forward to see how well in the war you will all do " said Diana.

" Do you know who is going to fight ? asked Challenger.

" It hasn't been decided yet but Draco will lead the Strike training tomorrow which Rourke probably mentioned to you " said Diana.

" He did, he also talked about protecting Colourea what is this all about if you don't mind ? " asked Crayon.

" Well, word is that Numerians are upset that you are not dating one " said Blackburnian.

" But why does a country care so much ? " asked Dove.

" Crayon is wanted by a lot of people sexually " said Blackburnian. " After someone is a hero, people have this sexual interest "

" I get that, but people will have to accept that he is with Colourea " said Challenger. " I don't remember Colourlandish people wanting him like this "

" This happens to lot of heroes " said Blackburnian. " There are people in Colourland who want him but King Bobby says the number is not as high "

" Perhaps King Bobby will discuss it at some point "

" I don't understand, I am with Crayon, I love Crayon " said Colourea.

" I know but this is how it is right now " said Blackburnian.

" Well time has passed a lot and supper is about to be served so we should head to the castle " said Diana.

They headed to the castle, had their supper which they enjoyed.

QuackQ then were talking with Crayon.

" Crayon, Numerians are trying to take Colourea " said Jack.

" What Numerians ? " asked Crayon.

" Lots of Numerians, make sure to protect Colourea " said Bryant. " They want you with a Numerian "

" I cannot imagine Numerians caring so much, I really wonder if this is true "

" It is very true, King Bobby is concerned about the relationship and what could happen " said Amanda.

" What could happen ? " asked Crayon.

" Numerians want you to be with one of them, they will not stop until you are " said Jack. " This is what King Bobby is very worried about "

" King Bobby will make sure the relationship is saved, all will be good " said Bryant. " QuackQ has always wanted Colourlandish people to be able to be together "

" Colourlandish people to be able to have relationships together ? asked Crayon. " They have been able to do that for a while now "

" Crayon, Numerians have demanded that Colourlandish people are with Numerians instead " said Amanda.

" Make sure to love Colourea, protect Colourea when you can " said Jack.

QuackQ headed to a different part of the castle.

Crayon and his friends went to bed when time got a lot later and they got up and had breakfast. Before breakfast was served, there was a discussion.

" Today, we are doing the Strike training " said Draco.

" They will do great " said Salvador.

" We have lots of confidence " said Lord Grackle. " Give it your all "

" I am very proud of my brother Warbler " said Blackburnian.

" He knows what it means to be from Bird's Isle " said Paula.

" Well he helped stop the Bear so that is something " said Curtis. 

" The Bear were a strong gang, but Crayon and his friends were able to stop them " said Challenger.

" Colourland and Bird's Isle are great allies " said Lord Grackle. " They have lots of respect for each other "

" That is for sure " said Diana. " King Bobby has been a great king and has always said great things about Colourland "

" King Bobby loved the history of Colourland " said Queen Starling. " Before Challenger, there was a leader named Colour King but he had a mysterious disappearance "

They finished their breakfast and headed out with Draco for the Strike training.

" Now we are going to work on our Strike moves " said Draco.

" Strike moves are very useful for head on attacks, something in the war that will be very useful "

" So now let's begin, we will use our Triple Strikes "

Crayon, Challenger, Colourea and Artby used their Triple Light Strike while Warbler, Dove and Grackle used their Triple Wind Strike and Colouruke used his Triple Sea Strike. The strikes hit with power.

" Very good, now lets see those Quadruple Strikes " said Draco.

Crayon, Warbler, Dove and Grackle used their Quadruple Wind Strikes while Colourea, Challenger and Artby used their Quadruple Light Strikes and Colouruke used the Quadruple Sea Strike. The strikes hit with lots of power.

" Great to see, this will be very useful during the war " said Draco. " King Bobby will be very pleased to see this success "

" Now, let's use our Quintuple Strikes if able "

" They are some of the strongest Strikes out there "

Crayon, Colourea, Challenger and Artby used their Quintuple Light Strikes while Warbler, Dove and Grackle used their Quintuple Wind Strikes and Colouruke used his Quintuple Sea Strike. The strikes were so powerful and hit with intense power.

" Brilliant " said Draco. " Now, this completes the training, you are ready for war against Numeria "

" There is a lot to be decided for the date of the war and the plan that King Bobby and Queen Starling must do "

" Remember to fight hard and protect each other as much as possible "

" No mercy against any Numerian out there "

" Warbler, your brother Blackburnian will be thrilled with your skills, he is so proud "

" Warbler has gotten so strong now " said Dove.

" He sure has " said Draco. " Make sure you are ready, Numerians are no joke "

" Anyways, I have to head back to the castle "

Draco left.

" I get the sense that the war will be pretty soon " said Challenger. " Colourlandish people have said that many of them do not want to fight this war "

" I don't blame them " said Colouruke. " I don't want to fucking fight "

" I understand " said Colourea. " I'm not sure how we plan to get out of this "

" We may have to leave Bird's Isle " said Crayon.

" I'm not sure what King Bobby would do if were to find out about that " said Dove.

" He would be infuriated, if he were to see it " said Warbler. " My brother will not be happy, he says he is looking forward to the war "

" Warbler, do you want to fight ? " asked Challenger.

" I do not want to fight, but the advisors are incredibly strong " said Warbler. " Fighting any of them will be like fighting Blackina or Blackin at least if not tougher "

" We beat them and are stronger now " said Artby.

" We should try to hide somewhere " said Grackle. " We should last there until the end, we must stop the war "

" Maybe the bakers know something " said Artby.

They headed to the bakery, where they asked about the war.

" King Bobby wants to invade Numeria ? " asked a baker. " Why would he do that ? "

" Apparently Lord Grackle wants their resources, King Bobby believes that Numerians are trying to take Colourea away and Blackburnian wants to fight in the war " said Crayon.

" Numerians seem to be getting blamed a lot, I don't know a lot about them " said a baker.

" QuackQ don't want Crayon dating them and King Bobby with his advisors want war so it is getting pretty serious now " said Warbler.

" Anyways we should eat some tasty bread " said Artby. " I never get tired of bakeries, so much great bread here "

They got their bread and they left.

Challenger got a message from King Bobby just now.

Challenger, do you know how many Colourlandish want to fight ? 

Challenger, this war will do wonders for Bird's Isle as you know. Colourea will be extra safe if this happens, you want her safer I know.

Challenger talked about the message he received.

" War isn't going to keep Colourea safer " said Grackle.

" Who knows with him " said Colouruke.

" The number of Colourlandish people isn't that high, he will not be happy but we must accept it " said Challenger.

" I will tell him the number "

" I wonder how much ? " asked Crayon.

" They say about 18 percent of our warriors want to fight " said Challenger. " Mostly some very anti Numerian people and a few others "

" Anti Numerian ? " asked Colourea.

" There are some people that do not like Numerians and want to kill a Numerian but most of our warriors are not like that " said Challenger.

" So, Grackle and Dove if you have to leave here would you want to ? " asked Warbler.

" If it is the only way for us to not be part of the war then we will do it " said Dove. " If that happens we will need to find somewhere in Colourland "

" For the time being we need to know when the war starts " said Colouruke.

Meanwhile King Bobby got Challenger's reply and notified Blackburnian that 18 percent of the warriors want to fight.

" How the fuck could this be " said King Bobby. " This war will do good for Bird's Isle "

" Well if we do not get that many people, then we really need to be on point " said Blackburnian.

" The 18 percent will be useful, I am proud of them " said King Bobby. " Hopefully they will get here soon, we must wait till then "

" Sounds good " said Blackburnian. " They understand what is at stake here "

" They know what it means for the alliance of Colourland and Bird's Isle " said King Bobby.

" They sure do " said Blackburnian.

Time passed, Crayon and his friends were notified that the warriors will arrive in three days from now.

" When they arrive we will decide a date for the war " said King Bobby.

" We will be united and we will win the war " said Queen Starling.

" Numerians are no match for that " said Jack.

" When Colourlandish people work with Bird's Isle, Numeria has no chance " said Bryant.

" That is for sure " said Amanda.

" We will protect Colourea the way that is needed " said Salvador.

" Colourea is loved here " said Paula. " What the Numerians want to do to her is horrible "

" It is not right but we cannot let them succeed, it is another reason for the war " said Curtis.

" This war will be a great war " said Draco. " The training that we went through has shown to be worth it "

" It was great training for them " said Rourke.

Everyone was dismissed. Time passed, then everyone ate their supper.

Before bedtime Crayon was kissing Colourea and they decided to have sex with each other.

Artby said that he could count on bakers for anything and he was happy that the bakers have made Crayon so happy sexually again.

Everyone went to bed. The three days passed and everyone was getting ready for war.

King Bobby said that the people who would fight would be these people: All of Crayon's friends and all the advisors except for Lord Grackle, Draco and Rourke. The date was tomorrow for the war. 

Chapter 4

Wartime

In the middle of the night, Colouruke and Crayon were talking quietly.

" What are we going to do ? " asked Colouruke.

" We will have to sneak out of here " said Crayon. " Or we will have to say that we aren't going to fight "

" I think we should sneak out, that will be less bad for us " said Colouruke.

" We will have to go out the window " said Crayon.

" We are going to have to leave most of our stuff behind, we won't be able to escape " said Colouruke.

Crayon and his friends went out the window at the same time and they headed outside. They left the castle.

" Glad we are out, we need to get far enough away " said Colourea.

They headed to the place that Grackle and Dove were at.

" When King Bobby finds out, he will never forgive this " said Warbler.

" We need to get the farthest from the castle on Bird's Isle " said Grackle.

" Yeah, we aren't that far from the castle here " said Artby.

They took some belongings and left. They started heading towards a place called Bird Port.

King Bobby and his advisors got up and they wondered where Crayon and his friends were.

" We need to start the war " said Curtis.

" Should we go without them " said Lord Grackle.

" No, we cannot " said Blackburnian. " We should check their rooms, perhaps they overslept "

" Overslept ? " asked King Bobby. " War is too important for that shit "

" They had better just be in the showers and awake "

King Bobby and the advisors saw they were not in the rooms.

" I am so pissed " said King Bobby. " Perhaps they are outside waiting "

" We need the resources from the Numerians " said Lord Grackle.

" If they are not here, I will be so angry " said Queen Starling.

They did not see them there.

" That does it " said King Bobby. " Salvador and Paula go and find them, if they refuse to come willingly then challenge them to a fight "

" I wonder who made them do this " said Draco.

" Maybe Grackle and Dove started it " said Rourke. " They might be there, if they are trying to stop this war then they must be stopped "

" We must postpone the war until they are found " said King Bobby. " I was looking forward to it so much "  
" Our warriors wanted to fight "  
" We thought that Crayon would have been more of a hero than this " said Salvador.  
" He has not been one " said Paula.

Salvador and Paula left, while they contacted several of King Bobby's warriors and they headed to find Crayon and his friends.

A message was sent out:

Crayon and his friends have chosen to not be heroic and fight in the war unfortunately for some reason. We must find the friend responsible for this. We will have no choice but to have them thrown in jail and questioned. We encourage the other friends to not hang out with the individual in question, that is not what is good for Bird's Isle. This was a war that so many of us were looking forward to, this behaviour is not acceptable. For the time being we are postponing the war until this is dealt with, Challenger must show the proper leadership and tell us who is responsible.

Thanks for all your patience,

King Bobby Blackbird.

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends got on the plane to Bird Port and they got on. 

The flight should take about 2 hours " said a message on the intercom.

Paula and Salvador arrived at Grackle and Dove's place and they did not see anyone there.

" They must pay for this " said Paula.

" The friend who is responsible will regret it " said Salvador. " King Bobby is so upset about it "

" We may have to fight, if they don't come willingly " said Paula.

" That is fine, it will not be difficult for us " said Salvador.

Royalnews had broadcasted the news of Crayon and his friends refusing to fight.

The warriors were searching through the city and could not find them.

King Bobby was talking with the other advisors.

" Paula and Salvador should be able to bring them to justice " said Curtis. " I know that the friend responsible will pay for it "

" We are willing to let the others fight in the war if they promise to never visit the friend in jail " said Queen Starling.

" I wonder who it could be " said Blackburnian. " I know that Warbler wants to fight "

" I have a sense it was either Grackle or Dove " said Diana. " Crayon fought against the Bear, he was not afraid to fight before he met them "

" Surely Challenger would have said something " said Draco.

" Perhaps he is not the leader we thought he was, but we must assume that one friend is responsible for the time being " said Rourke.

" If Grackle or Dove is responsible for not allowing the rest of them to be heroic it is unacceptable " said Lord Grackle.

" We must think about my brother Warbler and the fact that he is not getting the opportunity to fight " said Blackburnian. " It is not acceptable "

King Bobby said that when the friend is arrested and questioned that people cannot visit the individual in jail and he will shut off visits for the individual. If anyone in the system refuses then they will be fired. 

Royalnews broadcasted the statements on their broadcast.

Crayon and his friends arrived in Bird Port. They then looked for a hotel and they chose to stay there for the time being.

" Man, I hope that we will not be found here " said Crayon.

" If we stayed in the main area, they would have found us " said Dove.

" Yes, that would be bad " said Colouruke.

" King Bobby has claimed that a certain friend is responsible " said Challenger.

" They will arrest the friend and question the individual " said Colourea.

" They will also disallow visits " said Artby.

" It's fucked " said Warbler.

" It sure is " said Crayon. " I wonder who they will blame "

" I have no idea, I have never seen the bakeries here " said Artby.

" Bakeries ? " asked Colourea.

" We could use some tasty bread to eat " said Artby. 

" Artby, we have to be very careful " said Crayon. " If they find us, they will put a friend for questioning "

" I have never tried the bakeries here, they should be delicious " said Artby.

" We can go, but if we see anyone that looks like one of their warriors, we have to leave " said Colourea. 

" I have risked my life for bread, I have been fine " said Artby. " We will not be caught by them "

" I hope that you are right " said Colouruke.

" I love bakers, I will not stop loving bakers " said Artby. " Bakers have done so much for me, risking my life for bread is the least I can do "

" Risking your life ? " asked Dove.

" Bread made me a good person " said Artby. " Bakeries have allowed it to happen, bakers are great people "

" Bakeries have allowed it ? " asked Grackle.

" My love for bakers is super strong and how could it not be after what they have done, we should get going " said Artby.

They found this bakery in Bird Port, they got their bread. They went back to the hotel and enjoyed their bread.

Warriors working for King Bobby arrived in Bird Port and were searching for the friend responsible.

" This friend will regret it " said the first warrior.

" King Bobby will end the friendship and he will allow the rest of them to fight in the war " said the second warrior.

" King Bobby always knows what he is doing, he is a great king " said the first warrior.

The warriors searched through Bird Port. While that was happening, QuackQ were talking with each other.

" I cannot believe this " said Jack.

" Who would do something like this " said Bryant.

" Crayon is too strong to allow this friend from preventing the war " said Amanda.

" There has to be more than that, maybe Grackle and Dove are actually Numerian " said Jack.

" Who knows " said Bryant.

" It could be, you can never be sure with these Numerians " said Amanda.

" King Bobby must find these Numerians responsible for this " said Jack. " If Grackle and Dove are Numerian and they are really doing this then they must be executed "

" He was willing to fight against the Bear when he didn't know them yet " said Bryant. " But he won't fight against Numerians, clearly there must be some reason for that "

" If it really is either Grackle or Dove, Crayon must shun them and encourage people to not hang out with them " said Amanda.

" King Bobby is a great king, he will find the truth with those two " said Jack.

" One of either Grackle or Dove is responsible " said Bryant. " Salvador and Paula will easily deal with it "

Salvador and Paula headed to Bird Port and arrived. 

" They should be somewhere in Bird Port " said Paula.

" I have a suspicion that either Grackle or Dove are responsible " said Salvador.

" Why so ? " asked Paula.

" Before Crayon and his friends met them they were willing to fight people, but now they are not " said Salvador. " Seems very likely it is one of them "

" Warbler would never do this under his will so I believe " said Paula.

" His brother Blackburnian wants him fighting in the war, so Warbler would not go against that " said Salvador.

" He wouldn't go against his brother, Warbler cannot allow Grackle or Dove to force him not to fight " said Paula. " War against Numeria is very beneficial to Bird's Isle "

" It is, that is why King Bobby wants it " said Salvador. " Warbler is a nice guy, but he cannot let anyone treat him like this "

Paula and Salvador were searching through Bird Port.

" We should check the bakeries " said Salvador.

" Artby is said to like bread a lot " said Paula.

They checked the bakeries and asked about Artby but they did not go to the bakery that Artby was at.

More warriors showed up in Bird Port and found this hotel.

The warriors went inside and demanded the whereabouts of Crayon and his friends. They were not in the hotel, they searched through Bird Port and found the hotel. Eventually, they found the hotel and they demanded the whereabouts of Crayon and his friends again. They were told that a group of people checked into seperate rooms and that they were on the fourth floor. Crayon, Colouruke, Colourea and Artby were in one room while Challenger, Dove, Grackle and Warbler were in a room next door.

The warriors knocked on the door.

" Is Crayon here, if he is he must surrender the friend responsible "

" King Bobby wants war, it is not too late we can arrest the friend and the rest of you can fight "

" If you do not open up, it will make things worse "

" Warbler, Blackburnian wants you to fight in the war with him "

While this was happening, Paula and Salvador were contacted and they made it outside the hotel.

The warriors then charged their Wind Blasts and broke open the door.

" Crayon, you must explain this " said a warrior.

" Now if you know the answer, it is time to give us a fucking name " said the second warrior.

" A name ? " asked Crayon. " Well there isn't one particular friend "

" There is, why are you so afraid to admit it " said the third warrior.

" Crayon you were so heroic, what happened ? " asked the fourth warrior.

" You could have fought in the war " said the first warrior. " You would have been seen as a hero again "

" A hero ? " asked Crayon. " Fighting Numerians because the king thinks that they will take Colourea away "

" The king knows they will attempt to do that " said the second warrior.

" If you refuse to name a friend, we will have to bring all of you to jail, I wouldn't do that if I were you " said the third warrior.

The other warriors on the other side then were asking the other four and got no particular friend.

" Since you are all either too afraid or trying to protect someone we will have to bring all of you for questioning " said the first warrior.

" Paula and Salvador are outside, you can explain yourselves to them " said the second warrior.

Crayon and his friends went outside the hotel with the warriors and their stuff and saw the advisors.

" Now, you can explain yourselves to them " said the first warrior.

" They aren't going to go easy on you" said the second warrior.

" They are very upset, you had better give a name " said the third warrior.

" King Bobby and Queen Starling are very disappointed with this " said the fourth warrior.

" Anyways, we will be off it will be up to them now " said the first warrior.

The warriors then left the hotel and they headed to the Bird Port airport. 

Chapter 5

First Fight with Advisors, Part One

Paula and Salvador then started to talk to Crayon and his friends.

" You will give a name now if you want to not be arrested " said Paula.

" Crayon, Numerians want to take Colourea away " said Salvador. " As a boyfriend, I cannot imagine why you would not fight "

" So, who is the friend ? " asked Paula.

" I would think that Warbler would want to fight " said Salvador. " I can't imagine why he wouldn't "

" The thing is that none of us want to fight this war " said Challenger.

" That isn't what we want to hear " said Paula.

" But there is not very much proof of that " said Challenger. " King Bobby says it but where is he getting the proof "

" He is the king " said Salvador.

" But he does not have the proof of that " said Colouruke.

" He does " said Paula.

" What proof does he have ? " asked Challenger.

" QuackQ has said it and Royalnews have said so " said Salvador.

" QuackQ are very anti Numerian " said Colourea.

" They want war just like a lot of people in Bird's Isle " said Paula. " It is true that they do not want Crayon or Challenger dating Numerians though "

" The point is that lots of people in Bird's Isle want the war and want to fight in it " said Salvador.

" Now you must come with us and explain yourselves to King Bobby or you will have to fight us " said Paula. " I warn you, that we are a lot stronger than the Bear "

" We will fight " said Grackle.

" Grackle, you will regret that " said Salvador. " You have been very disrespectful to the king "

" You could have fought in the war and got off free but since that is how you want it so be it " said Paula.

We will fight Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby, Dove and Grackle" said Salvador. Warbler is the brother of Blackburnian and Challenger is the leader of Colourland so we will not fight them "

" It is a shame that Crayon refused to fight in the war, he lost his chance of being a hero " said Paula. " He would have seen Bird's Isle people witness him being heroic "

The fight began.

Crayon and Colourea fired their Super Light Blasts while Paula and Salvador fired their Super Wind Blasts. The blasts hit their respective targets. They got up, Artby used the Super Light Bomb while Grackle used the Super Wind Bomb. The bombs aimed for Salvador but he used the Ultimate Wind Strike which then hit down Grackle. Paula then was charging the Ultimate Wind Bomb while Salvador was charging the Ultimate Wind Blast. Colouruke then used the Ultimate Sea Bomb while Crayon used the Ultimate Light Blast, the attacks hit.

" You aren't bad, but you will not avoid questioning " said Paula.

" As a brother Blackburnian is very hurt by the decision " said Salvador.

" Warbler doesn't want to fight " said Dove.

" Blackburnian wants him in the war, you must understand " said Salvador "

" Perhaps you should ask him yourself " said Colouruke.

" I don't need to ask him, he is in a tough position right now " said Salvador. " He wants to fight but you are not letting him fight "

" If he wanted to fight, he would have stayed back at the castle " said Crayon.

" Well you can think what you want, let's continue the fight " said Salvador. 

Salvador launched his Wind Implosion and aimed it right at Dove, Dove used the Ultimate Wind Strike while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Strike. The strikes and the implosion collided with each other. Lots of damage was dealt to all three.

Paula then charged the Ultimate Wind Bomb while Artby used the Ultimate Light Blast and Grackle used the Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks hit and they all took damage. Grackle and Dove then used their Ultimate Wind Bombs while Paula and Salvador used their Ultimate Wind Blasts. The attacks hit, but the blasts were stronger.

Grackle and Dove then got up and used their Ultimate Wind Blasts while Paula used the Wind Implosion which hit them down.

Crayon used his Light Implosion while Colourea used hers. It combined to create a devastating attack called Sun Implosion which hit down Salvador and Paula. Paula and Salvador got up and they then used their respective Ultimate Wind Blasts and they aimed them at Colouruke, Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Blast while Dove used her Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks hit their respective targets, Dove was starting to slightly struggle.

Paula then charged up for the Ultimate Wind Bomb while Salvador used the Ultimate Wind Blast, the attacks then aimed for Grackle but Grackle used the Ultimate Wind Blast and Dove used the Ultimate Wind Bomb. The attacks then hit their targets.

Grackle was slightly struggling, while Dove was struggling. Artby then fired his Light Implosion with Crayon using the Ultimate Light Bomb. The attacks aimed at Salvador, he then used the Wind Implosion to counter.

Paula then rushed for Dove with the Ultimate Wind Strike while Dove countered with her own. After that, Grackle used the Wind Implosion and aimed it towards Salvador while Salvador countered with his own but it was stronger. Salvador then got up and then used his Ultimate Wind Bomb while Paula used the Wind Implosion. The attacks then aimed for Grackle and Dove who then used their Ultimate Wind Blasts. The attacks created this giant wind explosion blowing everyone away and they all fell.

Grackle and Dove were defeated, while Artby was starting to slightly struggle. 

" So that is all for those two " said Salvador. " Now you really have seen what it is like fighting advisors of the king "

" We are too strong " said Paula.

" There are four of us left " said Crayon.

" You four are stronger than Grackle and Dove, I will give you that but it is not enough " said Salvador.

" Bakers have helped us " said Artby. " The bakeries know what we are fighting for "

" The bakeries ? " asked Salvador.

" Yes, the bakeries know that we are always fighting for bakers, helping bakers out " said Artby. " 

" Helping bakers out, bakers will do nothing " said Paula.

" I help bakers out all the time with the purchases I make " said Artby. " Purchasing bread is what I need to keep doing, bakers feel that they are rewarded for their hard work with flour "

" If it wasn't for bakers, I wouldn't be the person I am today, bakeries have changed me for the better "

" No matter what type of person you have become, you will be defeated and will spent a long time in jail " said Paula.

" Let us continue " said Salvador.

Paula then charged for the Wind Implosion while Salvador then charged for the Ultimate Wind Bomb. Crayon used the Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Sea Implosion, the attacks hit their respective targets.

Artby then was charging his Ultimate Light Blast while Colourea charged her Ultimate Light Bomb. Salvador used his Wind Implosion. The attacks hit each other and all fighters took damage. Artby got up and he used the Quintuple Light Strike while Salvador used his Ultimate Wind Strike. The strikes hit each other. Artby was struggling, he got up and charged for the Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Ultimate Sea Blast. The attacks then aimed for Salvador, Paula and Salvador used their Ultimate Wind Bombs. The attacks hit each other, everyone took damage. Artby was seriously struggling while Colouruke was slightly struggling.

" Now Artby it is the end " said Paula. " It is a shame it had to come to this but you refused the war that King Bobby had wanted so it must be this way "

Salvador and Paula then charged their Wind Implosions while Crayon charged his Wind Implosion and Artby used his Light Implosion. The attacks combined into Sky Implosion for the advisors and Light Tornado for Crayon and Artby. The extremely powerful attacks collided and everyone was hit and took damage.

It was looking like Artby was about to be finished while Colouruke was struggling. Paula then charged her Ultimate Wind Bomb while Salvador was using his Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks aimed for Colouruke but Colouruke used the Sea Implosion while Crayon used the Ultimate Light Blast. The attacks then hit their respective targets. Salvador got up and he used the Quintuple Wind Strike against Colouruke's Quintuple Sea Strike. The strikes hit each other.

Colouruke was seriously struggling and he was having a hard time moving but he could still fight.

" Now it is going to be the end " said Salvador.

" Colouruke you now have seen what it is like to fight an advisor of the king "

" The king has great advisors " said Paula.

Colouruke used his Sea Implosion while Crayon used his Ultimate Light Blast. The attacks then aimed for Salvador while him and Paula used a combined attack called the Ultimate Sky Blast. The attacks collided with intense power and everyone was hit.

Colouruke was defeated while Salvador was starting to slightly struggle.

Chapter 6

First Fight With Advisors, Part Two

" Now you two will be questioned by King Bobby and the rest of our great advisors " said Salvador. " King Bobby is very frustrated about the decision "

" King Bobby had lots of confidence in you Crayon, he saw the bravery against The Bear but now this ? " asked Paula. " Crayon, you would have been a huge asset in the war "

" The Bear were more of a threat than Numeria " said Crayon.

" The Bear did want to take over Colourland, but King Bobby knows of the threat that Numerians pose " said Salvador.

" The threat ? " asked Colourea.

" The fact that Numerians want to take Colourea away " said Salvador.

" But if Numerians want to do that, then wouldn't having Colourea fight in the war put her in more danger " said Crayon.

" Colourea's abilities are something that the king has wanted in battle " said Paula. " If all of us are together, we can fight Numerians while protecting her "

" Plus it is not just that, Lord Grackle has craved the resources from Numeria " said Salvador.

" Resources ? asked Crayon. " Aren't QuackQ very anti Numerian but they want resources from Numeria ? 

" Well there is a bit of a divide but we both want the war " said Salvador. " They want Numerians to be invaded but they want more Colourlandish products but we both agree on war "

" Well, since you are not going to us willingly we must continue fighting " said Paula.

Paula then charged the Wind Implosion while Salvador used the Ultimate Wind Bomb. The attacks aimed at Colourea, Crayon and Colourea used the combined attack the Ultimate Sun Bomb. The attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. 

Salvador got up, he used the Tenfold Wind Strike while Paula used the Wind Implosion again. Crayon and Colourea used the combined Sun Implosion.

The attacks aimed at each other, the implosion powered up Salvador's strike. After all of it, everyone took damage.

Salvador was seriously struggling, Colourea was slightly struggling.

" How could this be " said Salvador. " I cannot believe this "

" Well now it is time for our ultimate attack.

Salvador and Paula combined their implosions to create the Sky Implosion which then directly hit Crayon and Colourea.

Crayon was able to get up and he used the Ultimate Light Blast while Colourea used her Ultimate Light Bomb. The attacks were aimed for Salvador and Paula but Paula was hit more by it.

Salvador looked almost finished, him and Paula then used their combined Sky Implosion, Crayon used his Ultimate Wind Blast while Colourea used the Light Implosion. The attacks then collided with tons of power.

" It looks like it is just you and me Crayon " said Paula.

" Colourea isn't done yet " said Crayon.

Salvador was defeated, Colourea was seriously struggling.

" Crayon it is time for us to combine our attacks for one last attack " said Colourea quietly to Crayon.

Crayon and Colourea combined for the Sun Implosion while Paula used the Wind Implosion which was overpowered significantly. 

Paula was slightly struggling. Crayon was able to get up and then he was charging his Ultimate Wind Bomb. Paula then used the Tenfold Wind Strike and the attacks collided.

Colourea was alive but was not able to move, Crayon then charged his Wind Implosion while Paula countered with hers. The attacks then hit their targets.

" Crayon, you have shown yourself to be this strong " said Paula. " The king has always wanted this kind of power for the war "

" I'm not fighting the war " said Crayon. " Colourea doesn't want to fight "

" That is a real shame, the king does not take kindly to this " said Paula. " If I do not make it, Rourke and Draco will have no trouble "

" Also Curtis as well "

" We will see about that " said Crayon. " I know that I am strong but war with Numeria isn't worth it "

" QuackQ may not like it but this is the decision that me and my friends have made "

" This is about more than just QuackQ " said Paula. " If we succeed in the war, it will make Bird's Isle a better utopia "

" Utopia ? " asked Crayon.

" King Bobby has planned to use this war to make Bird's Isle a better place, he plans to take everything from Numeria allowing us to be richer " said Paula. " He says he will strengthen parts of Bird's Isle, people will take more vacations here "

" I get that he wants to be richer but we have chosen to make this decision " said Crayon.

" King Bobby has said that he is going to take all the money there " said Paula. " He will fund more great things here " 

" Such as what ? " asked Crayon.

" He wants to expand Bird Port " said Paula. " He says that he will also expand more of Bird's Isle as well "

" He will also boost the amount of warriors here by doing this, there will be an expansion of Royalnews "

" Royalnews ? asked Crayon.

" Royalnews is a well liked news station, they say a lot of good things about the king " said Paula.

" Good things about the king ? " asked Crayon.

" Royalnews talks about the marriage of the king and queen " said Paula. " They also talk about Bird's Isle also "

" Does the king really need his own news station ? " asked Crayon.

" Yes, he does " said Paula. " Royalnews says so many good things about Bird's Isle and the king "

" Anyways, let us continue the fight "

Paula charged up her Ultimate Wind Bomb while Crayon countered with his Ultimate Light Bomb. The bombs collided with each other, creating an explosion. After that they both got up, Crayon used his Quintuple Light Strike. The strike hit and Paula was looking near the end.

" Crayon, remember the advisors " said Paula.

" Do not forget us, we will question all of you "

Crayon then used his Quintuple Wind Strike while Paula used hers, the attacks collided and Crayon won the fight.

" Great battling " said Challenger.

" Glad to see that you won " said Warbler.

" We should find somewhere that has a hospital, we are going to have to leave the hotel " said Crayon. " I don't know when the next advisors will come "

" It is hard to say " said Warbler. " My brother Blackburnian will be pissed so we must be ready "

" He wanted us to fight in the war so bad "

" I know that he must feel hurt, but the war is not worth it " said Crayon.

" Anyways we should find a hospital " said Challenger.

Meanwhile King Bobby and the other advisors were wondering what happened with Paula and Salvador.

" They should either be back with them for questioning or at least just won the fight and about to contact me " said King Bobby.

" Our advisors should be able to handle them, if Challenger was to fight it could be an issue " said Queen Starling. " I have no idea if Challenger fought "

" If Paula and Salvador do not return, it must be that " said Blackburnian. " I know that Warbler has improved but he is still far from our advisors "

" Our advisors are incredibly strong " said King Bobby. " What do you think happened ?

" My guess is that Challenger fought and it took longer than expected " said Lord Grackle.

" They need to be questioned " said Queen Starling.

" We will give it 70 more minutes " said King Bobby. " If we do not hear from them, it will be assumed that they were defeated "

" If they lose, that would shock me " said Curtis.

Crayon and his friends arrived at a hospital and they stayed the night there. Challenger and Warbler found somewhere to stay for the night.

" They are likely to send Draco and Rourke in next " said Warbler.

" Or Curtis " said Challenger.

" Curtis is quite strong " said Warbler. " I think that I will need to fight "

" I could see that " said Challenger.

" We will need to keep training " said Warbler.

" Indeed, Warbler " said Challenger. " Let us go to sleep "

The morning passed and King Bobby heard that they had not returned.

" Now Draco and Rourke it is time, bring them here " said King Bobby.

" I cannot forgive them " said Blackburnian.

" We will make sure that they face justice " said Rourke.

" It is not right " said Draco.

" The resources of Numeria would have made Bird's Isle into the utopia that we need it to be " said Curtis.

" We thought that Crayon would be more heroic " said Queen Starling.

" We were wrong " said King Bobby. " It happens sometimes "

" But Challenger is the leader, so he could have shown the leadership that could have gotten them to fight " said Blackburnian. " Why would my brother Warbler do this ? "

" That will be up to him to answer " said Diana.

" The previous leader Colour King was not like that, he demanded heroism " said King Bobby. " When he did not get it, he would have taken more action than Challenger took "

" Colourlandish people had a better order under him, but he is not there now so it is up to Bird's Isle now " said Queen Starling.

" We are united with the king and queen " said Diana. " No matter what the fuck Challenger does "

" King Bobby's great " said all the advisors and Queen Starling together in unison.

" I am a great king " said King Bobby. " Draco and Rourke it is your time to bring these so called heroes to justice "

Draco and Rourke then left and headed to find Crayon and his friends.

Meanwhile QuackQ were talking.

" We are disappointed with Crayon " said Jack.

" We had so much faith in them " said Bryant.

" Challenger has went back to being the way he was before " said Amanda.

" We need Colour King back " said Jack.

" The only good thing about them is they have refrained from dating any Numerians " said Bryant.

" Well, that is true " said Amanda.

" Colour King would have made Crayon fight " said Jack.

" He would have " said Bryant. " Challenger has a lot to learn "

" At least King Bobby is not like that " said Amanda.

" Now, what will we do with all our old Crayon is dating Colourea merchandise now ? " asked Jack.

" We will change it and have it promote not dating a Numerian " said Bryant.

" Sounds like a plan, Rourke and Draco will deal with them and they will have learned their lesson " said Amanda.

This is the end of the first section, the next section is Bird's Isle Part 2: King Bobby's Justice. 


End file.
